


Gryffindor Courage

by Hiraaaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiraaaa/pseuds/Hiraaaa
Summary: Ron really should have seen it sooner, maybe he was in denial or just plain oblivious. Now, all he has to do is find Hermione and figure out how to deal with this.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Gryffindor Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright Issues: I do not own Harry Potter. That honor goes to J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Please do not repost my work. Translations are allowed but please give credit when due.  
> Other than that, thank you and enjoy.

Ron was ecstatic when his classes for the day finally ended. All his light-hearted thoughts of an easy year were thrown out the window when he realized it was the year his OWL's started and Umbridge's constant presence didn't help.

  
He immediately dragged Harry to the Black Lake as Hermione pulled away for the library. He sprawled out on the grass almost immediately and grinned as Harry laughed at his antics.

  
The redhead turned to Harry when the boy sat down next to him and pulled out his books.

  
'' Oi Harry, take a break, mate.''

  
'' I'm just going through my essays, Ron. I'm not working too hard. Besides, you're relaxing enough for the both of us.'', Ron tried to suppress a grin as he caught the teasing note in Harry's voice. 

  
'' Git.'', Harry dodged his hand with a laugh.

  
At that moment, Ron's breath caught as he suddenly focused on his best mate's expression. 

  
Harry was looking down at his books as Ron tried to pace his breathing. Ron's eyes observed his features. Harry's messy hair fell over his sparkling eyes, his cheeks had a light blush and his expression was one of happiness and content that Ron hadn't seen since the past year. 

  
Ron's eyes widened when he realized he was staring at his supposed best mate's lips. He hastily averted his gaze when Harry looked up.

  
'' You okay?''

  
'' Y-Yeah of course.'', he stuttered and tried not to focus on the soft nature to the smooth voice.

  
'' Whatever you say, Ron. I have to get going. McGonagall wanted to speak to me about something so I shouldn't keep her waiting. Will you be okay?''

  
Ron assured Harry until he lost his concerned expression. As soon as Harry disappeared, Ron sprinted to the Gryffindor Tower.

  
He barged into the Common Room and darted straight towards a startled Hermione. Ron failed to notice the presence of the majority of the Gryffindor students in the room.

  
'' Mione! Help me oh my god!'', he screeched, unknowing of the eager eavesdroppers.

  
'' What now Ron?''

  
'' Hermione I can't believe this. I have a crush!''

  
Hermione's eyebrows shot to her hairline as she watched Ron pace the space in front of her.

  
'' Ron just tell her. It'll be okay.'', she tried to comfort the redhead but fell back to her seat when the Gryffindor turned to her sharply.

  
'' No! I can't just tell him I have a crush on him?''

  
'' Him?'', Hermione's gasped along with the other students. 

  
'' That's not important! It's the fact that it's him! I'm gonna mess this up.'', she helped her hyperventilating friend into a seat and shot a stern look at the gleeful twins.

  
'' Ron I'm sure it'll be fine. Just tell the guy, it can't be that bad.''

  
'' Yes, it can! I have a crush on my best mate, of course, it's bad. It's terrifying!''

  
Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at the redhead.

  
'' Ickle Ronniekins..''

  
'' Has a crush on ickle..''

  
'' Harrykins?''

  
For once, even the Weasley twins were gobsmacked. Ron's face grew horrified when he looked up at the audience.

  
'' If any of you spread this I will kill you and hide your body so well that nobody will even come close to a trace of finding it.'', Ron growled, unaware of the people backing away in fear of his temper.

  
Seamus hushed his roommate softly and sat next to him, '' How did you realize?''

  
'' We were sitting near the black lake and he smiled at me and oh my god. His eyes were so shiny and the wind was messing his hair up even more, and he had this soft blush on his cheeks and I just wanted to kiss him oh my god.''

  
Ron started panicking again when the girl's coo'ed at him. 

  
'' Harry will understand, mate, you know this. He's a sweetheart and he'd never use this against you. We all know this.''

  
'' Exactly! He's a sweetheart. He'll feel bad for me I don't want that. I can't do that to him. He has such a kind heart and his personality is gold and I can't ruin that!''

  
'' You're whipped.'', Fred laughed.

  
'' Just tell him. Use that Gryffindor courage.'', Ron blankly stared at Neville.

  
Hermione finally spoke and Ron eagerly turned to her for some proper advice. 

  
'' Ron, listen to me. Just tell Harry.'', Ron's expression turned horrified, '' Oh come on Ronald! You were ready to follow Harry to the Forbidden Forest and Voldemort in the first year, then the Chamber of Secrets, and then faced a supposed mass murderer in the third year, you can do this.''

  
'' That's not bad. It's just Voldemort. Harry is terrifying, I'd rather face Voldemort than an angry Harry.''', he ignored the astonished looks pointed towards him.  
'' He can't be that scary.'', someone muttered and Hermione looked to the crowd.

  
'' Harry is terrifying when he's truly angry, I can stand for that.''

  
She let out a chuckle when the Gryffindor's expression grew wary.

  
The entrance opened and in stepped the subject in discussion, Harry Potter. Harry looked up suspiciously when the room dramatically silenced.

  
'' What?'', he muttered and many people shuddered at the piercing stare, remembering Hermione's words.

  
Ron shot up from his seat and stumbled to Harry.

  
'' H-Harry, I really- err- I like you.''

Harry raised his eyebrow at Ron in amusement, '' Thanks Ron, I was sure you hated me.''

  
Hermione covered her mouth to stop the cackle she almost released, Harry's sarcasm never failed to amuse her.

  
'' N-No, not like that. Harry, I have a crush on you.''

  
The silence grew deafening as everyone waited for a gobsmacked Harry's response.

  
'' You don't have to like me back. I just wanted to tell you because I would have never been able to hide it from you and I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm so sorry. Oh Merlin, I shouldn't ha-''

  
Ron froze in shock as Harry pulled him into a kiss. Harry pulled away with a smile and climbed the steps towards their dorm.

  
There was a moment of silence and Ron unfroze when the whole Common Room burst into loud cheers. He grinned widely when the realization hit him and ran behind Harry.

  
He ignored the loud whistles and catcalling as he entered the room to face a mischievous Harry Potter.

  
'' Shocked Ronniekins?''

  
Harry pulled the redhead towards him and Ron stared down at the boy, starstruck. Ron startled as Harry fell backward onto the bed and pulled Ron onto him.

  
'' What?'', was all Ron could manage before Harry pushed his lips onto his. Ron kissed back and heat spread over him when Harry immediately pushed his tongue into his mouth.

  
Ron let out a moan when Harry's teeth grazed his lower lips. He pulled away and was left breathless when he looked down at a lusty-eyed Harry.

  
He moved his tongue along Harry's throat and sucked. Harry moaned loudly under him and neither cared that they had no silencing charm put up.

  
'' Fuck.'', the word slipped out as Harry ground his pelvis onto his stiff groin. He grabbed hold of Harry's hips and pushed down harder. The two collapsed as they reached their climax moments later.

  
'' You're not innocent at all are you?'', Ron grinned as he pulled Harry close to him.

  
'' It's your job to find out, isn't it Ronald?''

  
Ron closed his eyes as he willed down his arousal and pulled Harry up, '' We need to go down for dinner.''

  
Ron laughed as Harry grumbled all the way to the Great Hall. He determinedly ignored the suggestive leers on his Housemate's faces. Unfortunately, his siblings were never one to leave him alone.

  
'' Enjoyed yourself?''

  
He glared as Fred before declaring, '' I'm in love.''

  
'' That good?'', George laughed as Harry tried to smack Ron.

  
'' Why so shy now?'', Ron whispered as Harry stuttered, '' I'd love to see how far that blush goes in bed.''

  
The students around them let out loud squeals and Harry covered his blushing face in mortification. Ron chuckled as he pressed a soft kiss onto Harry's lips. He looked up to see the other houses staring at the debacle in shock and smirked.

  
'' I love my Gryffindor courage.'', he decided when he noticed the envious gazes. 

  
_He's mine now, ladies and gents._


End file.
